Our Death Sentence
by NCMSBear
Summary: Degrassi has always refused to participate in The Hunger Games based on the event by Suzanne Collins. The superintendent was fascinated, and wanted this to happen. This year, Degrassi is competing and will this be a death sentence to two students?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's NCMSBear author of New Year, New Chapter and The Rest Of Our Lives. I searched for Degrassi/The Hunger Games fanfiction but I couldn't find it. SO, I decided to Our Death Sentence!**

**Clare's POV**

I slid back in my seat and gripped my hands firmly. Today, it's the reaping for the 5th annual Hunger Games in the district. Degrassi has never competed but Mr. Simpson was threatened to let his students compete. I sighed, and Alli came. "Hey Clare. You ready? Don't worry, juniors are only in the bid 3 times. Poor seniors, 10 times in the bid…" Alli looked over at Eli, laughing at something Fiona said.

"Come on. Let's get to the reaping." I said, and led Alli to the auditorium. Mr. Simpson, stood there, smiling. I looked around the juniors, and couldn't help but notice Jake. I don't know what I'd do if one of my friends were chosen.

"Ok, let's get settled in. Welcome, to Degrassi's first ever reaping! First, we will pick a girl, then a boy." Mr. Simpson greeted. My hand found Alli's and we hoped we weren't going to get reaped. Mr. Simpson dug his hand into the bowl, and fished out a name. He smiled, reading the name. "Alliah Bhandari!"

Alli. She was picked. Alli is defense less and couldn't survive in an arena for a fight to the death. "Alli!" I yelled, running up to her. "Alli! I volunteer!" I added. A crowd gasps, and waits for me to repeat what I just said. "I volunteer as tribute." I repeated. "Ok, then. And now, our male tribute is…" Mr. Simpson started. "Elijah Goldsworthy!" Fiona hugs Eli, and so does Imogen, and a few other people, and Eli is guided up the stage with me. "Are you sure you should volunteer Clare?" Eli asked. "I'm sure." I answered.

"Our tributes, Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy!" Mr. Simpson cheers, and the crowd claps. We are guided to the area were the games would happen. Now, anyone who'd like to say bye could. I sat down, and waited. Jake came in, and he smiled. "Clare. Listen. You are great. You can do _something_, that could help you get out alive. Good luck." Jake said, and walked off. After a few visitors, we are guided to a room, where we'd live until the games.

Eli, looks like he could run off right now, looked over at me and said, "Let our death sentence, begin!" and smirked. He's right. There's 24 of us and only one would survive. But if I make it out alive, Eli wont. "Yeah…let it begin…"

**I didn't write much because I wanted to see if anyone likes it.2 reviews, and Chapter 2 will be up. Thanks and review! ;D**


	2. Our Crew

**Wow thanks guys! 5 reviews when the goal was 2! Thanks! I just fininshed the series, and I'm going to re-read it again so I could stay on track. I hope you guys don't mind, but this is the 51st annual Hunger Games. Like I said, this will be similar to the book in the beginning, mixed up in the middle, and same for the end. There is one part I just absolutely love so that part will be around the middle. Ok, here's Chapter 2 of Our Death Sentence**

**Eli's POV**

I sat on edge of the window, staring at the capitol, the area of the games. I moved to my bed, and Effie Trinket, our escort, escorted me to the dining room. Once we were there, I found Clare, sitting beautifully on her chair, talking to a man. "Eli, this is Haymitch Abernathy. He's going to be yours and Clare's mentor for this year's games." Effie said. "Hi." Haymitch coughed out, and Clare smiled over at me, so I threw a smirk back at her.

"Ok so Eli, Clare, got any talents?" Haymitch asked. "Um…I'm good at archery. And I'd kill with a bow and arrow hunting with my dad." Clare said. "Good. Bow and arrows…" Haymitch whispered. "And you Eli?" Haymitch asked. "I've never used any weapons." I shrugged. "Well you're lucky we have training sessions. Oh, that reminds me. Usually, for 50 years, the tributes from the same school are known as enemies. This year, you guys will be close. Holding hands, being in each other's sight, doing the same training areas. Understood?" Haymitch informed us.

"Yes sir." Clare answered for both of us. We went to our stylists. "Eli, this is Portia. She's going to be your stylist. And your prep team, Marus, Osmund and James." Effie said. They waved, and they stripped me down. They shaved me, put make up on me, and left Portia to do the rest. "So, close to Clare?" Portia asked. "Yeah, we were English partners last year, and we dated, she dumped me." I answered. "Ok…do you like having your hair all messy?" Portia asked. "Yup." I replied. It was like a question and answer session. "Eli, the boy who was on fire!" Portia announced, once I was ready.

**Clare's POV**

"Clare, you're going to be even prettier than ever!" Flavius, a member of my prep team announced. "So you're trying to make me look pretty?" I asked, Cinna, my stylist. "No, we're trying to make an impression. There! Walla! Clare, the girl who was on fire!" Cinna announced, as I stared down at my clothes. I was wearing a black dress, with flames all over it, and my make went along. I had black heels, and as I approached my fellow tribute, he was wearing the same except for the dress, which he was wearing a matching suit.

"Ok, when you're on your float, hold hands, and wave!" Effie ordered, as we hopped onto our float. "Can you believe that eventually, hopefully, only one of us will make it back alive to Degrassi?" Eli asked me. "No, but either ways, it would be a miracle if one of us made it back." I answer. Eli nods, and holds my hand. Eclare, the couple who was on fire! Cinna yelled from the sides.

The float started to move, and I waved to the crowd, as Eli did the same. I blew kisses, and did the same for the whole ride. Once the float ride was done, we hopped off, and waited for our interview. I would go before Eli, and I watched the other tributes do their interviews. I noticed little Rue from school 11. Degrassi is 12, since we just started. Then there's Cato, from school 2, Clove from school 2, and a girl with a fox-like face.

"So Cato, how do you think you'll win this year's Hunger Games, since you so eagerly volunteered?" Ceaser asked, as he's the interviewer. I thought about how everyone is watching us right now. "Easy. I'll kill. I'm not scared to kill anyone, even that little midget from Smithindale Middle." Cato retorted. Eli jumped. "What?" I asked. "I used to go to Smithindale, before I came over here to Degrassi." Eli answered. "Oh." I whispered.

Eventually, it was Degrassi's turn. "Ok, now is Clare Edwards from Degrassi Community School. So Clare, you volunteered for your best friend Alli Bhandari?" Ceaser started. "Yeah, I didn't want to lose Alli, so I volunteered." I answered. "And, you're Degrassi's first ever female tribute." Ceaser added. "Yeah I am." I answered. The rest of the interview was ok, I twirled around in my dress, feeling beautiful.

Once my interview was over, it was Eli's turn. "Last but not least, Elijah Goldsworthy!" Ceaser announced, and Eli walked up. "So, if you win the Hunger Games, I'm sure any lady would want to date Mr. Victor, so…who's the lucky lady? Once you win, there's love!" Ceaser cheered. "Um…not exactly. The problem is, only one of us could live." Eli answered. "What do you mean?" Ceaser questioned. "I love fellow tribute Clare Edwards." Eli said, causing the crowd to gasp and look over at me, who's furiously blushing. "Wow." Ceaser let out. Eli loves _me!_

**The next chapter will be the beginning of the actual games. You guys pick: Eli's POV of the games, Clare's POV of the games, or both POV. Thanks and 2 reviews for update. :P**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm thinking about making the ending _exactly_ like the book's ending. Here's where different things are being interpreted into the story. Enjoy Chapter 3 of Our Death Sentence. Has anyone ever seen the teaser trailer? The words said in it are said here, FYI. ENJOY!**

**Eli's POV**

I sighed as I got into the elevator, just announcing my love for Clare to all people watching TV. The Hunger Games is a popular event in Canada, so all of Canada views and watches. I feel stupid, but satisfied now. The elevator door opens, to an angry Clare. Without any sign, Clare pushed me to the glass plant, and it broke. I yelped as some glass inserted my hand, with Clare looking guilty.

"Eli! I'm sorry!" Clare said, as she wipes the blood from my gushing hand. Great, an injured hand even _before_ the games even start. "It's ok. _Why_ did you do that?" I answered, and asked. "I just- Because I- How could you say that on live TV!" Clare stuttered. "I wanted the viewers to know." I shrugged off. Clare just sighed, and dashed out on our floor.

**Clare's POV**

It's been a busy week, and I was practically glued to Eli. During the private training session, I got mad at the Gamemakers, so I sent an arrow right onto an apple in the pork's mouth. 11, the action got me. Eli showed them his talents with spears, knives and swords, which earned him a 10. Today, we're going to get final advice on the games. Tomorrow, is the actual games. Tomorrow, I'm not going to view Eli as my ex-boyfriend that loves me, but my enemy.

I put on jeans and a blouse, and walked over to Haymitch's study. Eli was there already. I smiled, he smirked. That happened every time we see each other. "Ok, any questions?" Haymitch asks, as he walks in. "On a scale of 1-10, how good chances does Clare and I have of winning?" Eli asked. "5." Haymitch growls. "Gee, thanks." Eli answers. "Should we continue the 'star crossed lovers' routine?" I asked. "Up to you. I really recommend it." Haymitch says.

I nod, and slide into the couch. We ask questions, and Haymitch answers. Then, we get phone calls from home. Eli goes first, then me. I noticed Eli, as he walks out the room with his face all red, and a runny nose. I sigh, and press the button. First, it says "Home." I wait for the answer, to Jake. "Hey Clare. Mom and Glen can't talk right now, but I just want you to listen to me. You're stronger than they are. You are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. You know how to shoot an arrow. Show 'em how good you are." Jake encourages. "Thanks Jake." I reply. "Good luck Clare, I-" Jake said, but the phone cuts him off. A tear comes down my face, as Alli's voice comes on.

"Alli?" I greet. "Hey Clare! It's all of the 11th grade wishing you good luck!" Alli yells. Then, the 11th graders are all wishing me luck, and I keep crying. Once my time on the phone is done, I look like how Eli did when he walked out. "You ok?" Eli asked, blowing his nose. I reach for the tissue box, and Eli hands it over to me. "Yeah, I'm going to miss them." I answer. "Clare, you have amazing chances of winning." Eli starts. He peps me up, and before we know it, nightfall comes.

I lie and roll around in bed, but I just can't sleep. I walk outside, out to the rooftop. I find Eli there, throwing cheese cubes off the roof, but they bounce back. "Hey." Eli greets, and I throw a cheese cube. "Hi. Can't sleep?" I ask. "I can't sleep. I've been out here wishing. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to...to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their games." Eli replies. "Your right. We're not just a piece of their games." I whisper back.

We sit on the roof, talking. This may be the last heat-to-heart talk with Eli. We laugh as one of the cheese cubes smacks Eli's forehead, how red our faces were after the phone conversations. Then, I fall asleep for half an hour in Eli's arms, until my prep team woke us up with, "Aw! They are so cute together!" Then, Octavia shakes her head, and says, "It's a shame, they can't be together for long…"

Cinna dresses me in a green tee, black khakis, and a black jacket with matching black boots. I think about how this is how Eli would usually dress lately. I hug Effie bye, and it's down to Haymitch, Eli and I standing in the lobby. Cinna's going to escort me to my tube, and Portia will do the same to Eli. "Got any last minute advice?" Eli asks. "Yeah. Live, kill, survive." Haymitch replies, and I hug Eli. "Good luck." We say to each other, and Cinna takes me to my tube. "Good luck Clare. You're going to do great." Cinna says. "Thanks." I smile, and Cinna kisses my forehead. "Mockingjay." Cinna comments. "It's mockingbird. Not Mockingjay." I reply. "No, you're a Mockingjay." Cinna answers, and my tube closes.

**No one's POV**

The booming voice of Claudius Templesmith comes on. "Welcome to the 51st annual Hunger Games. Who will win? And now, let the 51st annual Hunger Games begin in 5…"

Over in Degrassi, Alli and Jenna are crossing their fingers, as the whole school watches the games in the auditorium. Fiona prays Eli will win, and Imogen repeats the words, "Eli win! Win!" and Jake watches, not really sure who to choose to win. Adam doesn't want Eli to come back with Clare dead, nor Clare to come back with Eli dead. He's stuck in the middle, as his two best friends are going to fight to the death.

"4…" Claudius announces. CeCe and Bullfrog are staring at the TV, in anticipation their son wins. Helen and Glen are at home, regretting not being able to talk to Clare for their last time. Randall has no faith in Clare winning, so he doesn't bother watching.

"3…" Claudius booms. Haymitch sighs, as another batch of 23 kids will die, innocent. He's been mentoring for 30 years, watching each kid from school after school dies, each one of the kids he mentors, gets attached to, dies. "This is hell." Haymitch sighs, as he sees Eli and Clare in the tubes.

"2…" Claudius says, and Clare is shaky. _This is it. This is when I kill, and hopefully live. I don't want to kill. I really don't want to kill Eli._ Eli tightens his fists, and lets out a big huff. He glances over at Clare, and smirks. _I think that'll be the last time I get to see those beautiful blue eyes._ Eli thinks. Clare sighs. _I'll miss that smirk._ Clare thinks in her mind.

"1! May the odds _ever_ be in your favor!" Claudius yells. The tributes run. Clare runs towards the Cornucopia, and manages to grab a backpack. She noticed the bow and arrows, but a blonde girl grabbed them. Clare runs off to the woods, towards the lake.

**Eli's POV**

I dashed towards the Cornucopia, and grab a sword. I smirk, and grab two more backpacks, and a few knives. I looked over at Cato and Clove, who were gathering up tributes. A tribute came over at me, and I stabbed a spear into his chest. My first kill. Cato notices, and calls me over. "Hey! Lover boy!" Cato yelled. I walk over to him, with a knife ready to attack just in case.

"Yeah." I reply. "You should join us. I'm Cato. And this is Clove, Glimmer and Marvel." Cato introduces. "Sure." I reply, and I just realized I just joined the career pack. Career tributes are Hunger Games tributes who train throughout their lives to be in the Games and then usually volunteer to participate.

After some traveling, night came. We took cover under a tree, and fell asleep. Cato kept watch, and would wake me if anything happens. I looked over at the sky, to find out that 11 tributes are already dead, and I killed one.

We woke up, and traveled some more. We came across a fire, and I noticed Clare hiding up a tree. I decided to keep quiet, and Clare noticed me looking over at her. Her eyes widened, I can tell she's scared that I saw her. Then, I winked and said, "I guess no one's here." And Clare sighs. We find a girl, and we attack her. Waiting for the cannon, Cato gets mad. "Don't worry. I'll finish her off." I say. I kill the girl, and I whisper to Clare, "Your welcome."

**The last part is mixed in with real and made up, like Eli (Peeta) finishes off the female tribute, but Eli communicates with Clare, while Peeta didn't notice Katniss at all. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, or just wanted to point a similarity/difference, leave it in a review or PM. Check out my profile for links to my other fanfictions! Now, since you guys are soooo awesome, I'm not putting a review limit, because you guys pass it, which makes me sooooooooooo happy. Enjoy! -NCMS :)**


	4. Little Songbird

**Hi! Last update for this story of the year! I'm going to do both POV's, since the majortiy of you guys want it. Feel free to review, PM me, and all that! Thanks and happy New Years Eve!**

**Clare's POV**

I closed my eyes, after Eli went back to the Career pack. I felt alarmed, so I decided to stay awake. I tiptoed away from the spot, grabbing my things. I walked across the woods, feeling lost. After a few days of quiet, I ran out of water. I searched all over the place, but I can't find water. What if the Career pack found me? I found some dry berries, and ate them. I closed my eyes, smiling at the taste of the berries.

The days have been quiet, so I felt safer sleeping. In the morning, I wake up to the heat. I opened my eyes, and fire was on a tree. I started running, as fire was spreading all over the place. Fire spat out all over the place, and my eyes widened at the sight of trees burning down by fire. I ran even faster, and noticed a deer in the woods. I thought about killing it, to save it from the irony of being burn to death, and to save me from starvation. I jumped over at fallen tree, and thought about how I could kill it.

My thoughts were interrupted when a fire ball killed the deer. I ran away, ignoring the group of Careers I passed through. I turned around, sighing in relief about the fire. But now, the Careers know where I am. I heard Cato yell at the others to chase me, so I climbed a tree.

Cato tried to climb the tree, but the branch broke. I sighed, as the Careers decided to camp under the tree I'm hiding in. "Like hanging in trees?" A small voice says, and I turned to see Rue. "Don't kill me, I'm not trying to attack you. I'm hiding from them." I answer, scared she's going to attack me. "I won't. I see your Mockingjay. Back home on working day, we sing the worker's song, and the Mockingjay repeats the song, as long as they like your voice." Rue whispers.

"Oh, really? That's cool." I reply. "Look, there's a nest of Tracker Jackers. They're really rare, and you can only find them in south-western Canada." Rue points out. "What do they do?" I ask. "They chase you if you bother their nest, and if you get stung, you hallucinate or die. It leaves bumps the size of plums." Rue explains. "Hey, I think I know how to get rid of the Careers from this tree." I figure out. "Yup. Do it." Rue says.

With a knife from Rue, I cut the branch. The nest falls, but they invade up _and_ down, coming towards Rue and me. I fall off, and Rue follows me into the water, away from the Careers.

**Eli's POV**

"Guys! Into the water!" I yell, with most of the group listening. Glimmer and a girl I never learned her name, stayed behind, to be stung over and over, their bodies becoming bloated. I stare at them with horror, as I heard the cannon fire. Glimmer and the girl died. I saw Clare with Rue behind her, trying to take Glimmer's arrows. I walk up to them.

"Clare, Rue! You guys better go before Cato comes and gets you! Run! Go! That way!" I yell, and Clare and Rue do so. Cato sees me, and with a sword, says, "Why'd you let Saint Clare go?" I shrug, and Cato slashes my leg with his sword. I fall to the ground, with pain and blood oozing from my leg. He laughs, and walks off.

I manage to limp a mile, into a little stream. I find berries, and a silver parachute hits my face. I open it, to find paint to help with camouflage. I manage to camouflage myself into the water, paint my face, and close my eyes. The water helps the pain go away, and I close my eyes, hoping to survive.

**Clare's POV**

I run with Rue, realizing she's following me. I pant, and stop. "Does this mean we're allies?" I ask. "Yeah. We work together, and when the time comes, we'll see." Rue answers. This makes me feel better, knowing I'm not alone. But I'm confused. Why did Eli save Rue and me? He could've let Cato finish us off, and better chances for him to get back home, to Degrassi.

We stop, up in the trees. We organize our things, and we make a plan. Blow up the Career's tools, and let them suffer. Rue stays here at our base, and I go blow it up. It's risky, but I want to go home. Actually, I want to go home with Eli, not having to kill him. What do I do?

**You guys like? Or you dont like? 3 reviews to update. And, you guys are going to pick, Should there be a sequel about Catching Fire and Mockingjay, and if there is a sequel, should it be seperatly, so it'll be a 3 part series, or a 2 part series? And, do you guys want this to be a long story, or short story? Thanks and enjoy! 3 reviews for update!**


	5. The Changing Point

**Hi guys! Thanks ForverInYourArms, degrassigurl6 and _ for reviewing. This is where the point where I'm making things up for the character's scenarios. I'm adding in POV's from the people at Degrassi in this chapter and the next. Hope you guys like it!**

**The Torres' House, Adam's POV**

I stared at the TV, practically talking to it. "Come on Eli! Live! Live!" I begged, as the screen showed Eli sleeping in the stream. His leg is _really_ injured, I can tell. "Adam, go to bed." Mom ordered, grabbing the remote. For the past week, I've been watching the games whenever I could. "Please Mom! Until midnight! Please!" I begged. "Ok fine." Mom gave in.

I watched Cato hunt for Clare, with Clove and a boy from Northshore with him. Earlier today, Rue tried killing Marvel since Marvel was about to attack Clare in her sleep, but Marvel stabbed Rue in the heart, killing her. Clare woke up from the cannon fire, and killed Marvel, avenging Rue's death. Since then, Clare's been alone, and it's clear Cato and the Careers are close to Clare. Cato's talking about how he wants to kill Clare, and nature is going to take Eli away.

At Degrassi, Alli ran up to me. "Adam! The 11th graders are gathering money to send some food and water along with a card to Clare, so can you donate 5 bucks?" Alli asked. "Sure!" I yelled, and frantically looked for 5 dollars. "Here it is." I answered, and Alli walked away. My phone rang, an alert stating that Clare as on the move, probably in danger. I looked at the live feed, to Clare being chased in the woods. Oh crap, Cato's running after her.

**Clare's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, as the athletic boy behind me is holding a spear in his hand, ready to attack. There's 6 tributes left. Cato, Clove, Thresh, Foxface, Eli and me. Where's Eli right now? I felt a knife fly past me, probably from Clove. I stopped, and got my bow and arrow ready. Cato smiled, as he took out a knife. _Shoot him! Shoot him right now while you have the chance! _ But I didn't I ran behind Clove, and Cato moved. As he was about to attack me, he hit Clove. She fell to the ground, yelping. The gash of blood was coming from her hand, and a parachute came flying down. Clove opened it, and I ran off.

I kept running, to be stopped by Claudius Templesmith. "Attention 6 remaining tributes! There are four of you, that can benefit from this announcement. The rules have been changed! 2 tributes can live, if they are from the same school! Thank you, and may the odds ever be in your favor!" He announced. I smiled, and panicked as I heard Cato's voice approach. Clove's hand was all better, and probably the parachute was medicine.

I ran, and I lost Cato as I stepped into a stream. I walked a little, and drank some water. Tomorrow, I'm going to look for Eli. Forget about blowing up the Careers things. "Hey Saint Clare." A voice said, and I jumped. I looked around, praying it was Eli. "Eli?" I asked. "That's my name." Eli replied. I looked down, to see Eli camouflaged into the stream. "Oh thank god it's you!" I sighed.

Eli sat up, and I noticed the red around him. "Are you hurt?" I asked. "Yeah. Cato slashed my leg with his sword." Eli answered. "Oh gosh. Here, just…um…" I mumbled, but didn't know what to do. After some thinking, I cleaned Eli's clothes, and cleaned his wound enough. I managed to take the stings out of the Tracker Jackers bumps, as he had 6 of them. He fell asleep, and I felt his forehead. It was burning hot. Once he woke up, I helped him up, and guided him towards off the stream.

"Where we going Dr. Edwards?" Eli asked. "Um, look! There's a cave up there, and I'm sure that's perfect shelter!" I pointed out. I guided him towards the cave, and stopped right in front of it. "I'll look inside to see if it's safe ok. Stay here." I ordered, and walked in. I looked around, and it was safe. I turned around, and saw boulders coming down, blocking the entrance. "Clare!" Eli yelled. "Eli!" I screamed, being trapped in the cave. I could see him, threw a little whole, trying to move the boulder. "What do I do?" Eli asks." I don't know!" I answer. "Oh man." Eli whispers.

**Degrassi, Fiona's POV**

I walked all over Degrassi, looking for Alli Bhandari. I found her with a group of grade 10's. "Alli. We need to talk." I start. "Ok, what?" Alli replied. "Since Clare and Eli are allies now, I think we should group together and send them one, expensive, useful present." I suggest. "Sure." Alli agrees. I walk off, and bump into Adam. "Hey Fiona." He greets. "Hi Adam…wanna eat lunch with me?" I unexpectedly ask. "Sure." He answers.

We eat lunch, and Adam fills me in with what's happening in the Hunger Games. His phone rang, and he checked it. "Oh god." Adam gasps. "What?" I ask. "Clare's stuck in a cave, with Eli trying to save her, but he can barely stand up because of his injury." Adam informs me. I take out my wallet. "It's time for a present from Fiona Coyne." I say, and write a letter.

_Dear Eli,_

_Tell Clare to step far away from the boulders, and set this. It's a bomb, and for sure to remove the boulders. Step away from it too, of course. Good luck, and feel better, survive, and come home!_

_From,_

_Fiona Coyne and Adam Torres_

I drop it off at the post station, and send it. Hopefully, Eli and Clare could come home alive.

**Is it still to much like the book? Tell me your opinion in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. I'm So Sorry

**Hi guys! Ugh, homework is coming back in my life, causing _even_ less time to update. Don't worry though. Thanks for the reviews! Ok, here's what the reviewers have wanted!**

**Clare's POV**

I sat down and fiddled with my fingers, as Eli said he had a plan. "Clare! Step _AWAY_ from the boulders! Step _FAR AWAY!" _Eli yelled, and I did so. I hear a giggle, and then the boulders exploded. I gasped, looking at the sight, and Eli limped over to me, with his face all covered in ashes, and he was smirking. I hugged him, then I was about to kiss him, until he sat down. "Well, thank god for Fiona and Adam." Eli sighed. We looked around, and I propped myself next to Eli. Eli opens the silver parachute and shows me leftover dynamite and some food. I grabbed a bread roll, and Eli went for the soup.

"Thanks Fadam!" Eli yelled, looking all over the place. "We miss you!" I add in, worried Cato would find us with us shouting into nowhere. After about a few hours, it went very cold. I shivered looking over Eli, in the sleeping bag. I discovered he had a fever, a very high one, so I treated him like a baby since. He'd _argue, and assure that he's fine. "Clare-bear, come here." Eli whispered, finally waking up since 2 hours. I did so, and he scooted in the bag. He motioned me to lay down with him, and I did. He put his arm around me, and he got myself comfortable._

Out of nowhere, Eli managed to whisper, "I love you." And drifted off. I laid down, his arm around me, and a terrible thought creeped my mind. _If you can't save Eli, he's gonna die, and you'll be all alone again. _I looked over at Eli, his unconscious face, still cute in his sleep. He looks younger in his sleep, probably 15.

**Eli's POV**

I was woken up by Claudius Templesmith, and his announcement. "Attention remaining tributes! All of you lucky men and women need something desperately. And I invite you to the Cornucopia for a little feast, and retrieve your item you need desperately, provided by your top sponsors, tomorrow night! May the odds _ever_ be in your favor!" Claudius announced.

Clare stood up, with a smile in her face. "No! You're not going!" I argue. "Who said I was going?" Clare asked. "So you're not going?" I asked. "I am. _Alone."_ Clare answers. "No! I can come with you! Help out." I offer. "No you're not. You can barely stand, nor walk." Clare snaps back. "Please Blue Eyes! Stay with me." I complain. Clare was about to argue back, but said, "Ok. I won't go. Let's hope the tributes kill each other at the feast. _IF, _you don't complain about my cooking, me letting you hog things up and others." Clare conditioned.

"Fine deal." I sigh, and Clare went to go make soup. She came back, and I smiled. "This is amazing! Thanks Clare!" and I added, "Yum!", "Can I have more?", "amazing!" and others. Clare laughed as I acted over-enthusiastic. The next day, I spent most the day sleeping. Clare would sit around, and watch me sleep. "Morning beautiful. I greet, and see some berries in her hand.

"I found some berries while you were sleeping. Want it?" Clare asks. "Yeah! I love berries!" I cheer. She hands me the berries, and I taste one. I grimace as the berries are really sweet. "Sweet." I mumble. A huge power of sleep was coming on me. "It tastes like syrup…wait...SYRUP?" I whispered loudly, anger flowing through me. Clare looked alarmed, and I kissed her.

Our lips met, for the first time since my junior year at Degrassi. Her lips were cold, and mine were burning with fever. Of course, it's almost 20 degrees outside. We kissed, and I loved it. The only reason why our kissed has stopped, was because the drug as overpowered me, and I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Clare whisper I'm so sorry, Eli.

**Clare's POV**

"I'm so sorry Eli." I whisper, regretting what I did. I looked at the sleeping boy in front of me, and I took his jacket, since he's tucked in the sleeping bag. I walk over to the Cornucopia, to be jumped by Cato. "Clove! Go get Emo Boy! _Kill Him!"_ Cato yelled, holding me onto the ground. "Got it." Clove answered, and kissed Cato. She ran to the cave, where I heard a scream. _Eli!_

_**Enjoy!**_


	7. Short Cute Fluff

**Hi guys! Super short, I'll write a nice, long chapter and post it soon. I'm _SO _sorry about the shortness, and how long it took to update! Please review!**

**Clare's POV**

_"Clove! Go get Emo Boy! Kill Him!" Cato yelled, holding me onto the ground. "Got it." Clove answered, and kissed Cato. She ran to the cave, where I heard a scream. Eli!_

Eli, sweet Eli, is he dead? "So Saint Clare, ready to die?" Cato asked, and grabbed his spear. "Just…" I whispered in fear. I closed my eyes, expecting the spear to stab me, but it didn't. Cato was taken off of me, and was screaming. I opened my eyes, and saw Cato running towards the cave. A boy, probably twice my height, was standing next to me, with a nice, graceful face. "Thank you!" I sigh. "Please, if you're going to kill me, do it fast." I order. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm killing someone else." The boy answered, and I realized that was Thresh. He grabbed the spear Cato left, and stabbed himself in the chest, over and over, until he fell dead. "Suicide." I whispered, standing up.

I heard the cannon, and Thresh _killed himself._ I walked over to the cave, to find Eli, sleeping where I left him, his eyes closed, and bloodless, not counting his wound. I checked if he was alive, and I could hear his heartbeat. I sighed, and looked at my hand. It was bleeding, and I really don't know how that happened. In my jacket, was the little backpack I needed. Also, Thresh's backpack. Again, I have no clue about how that got in my jacket. I opened the backpack, and cheered as medicine was in it. I injected it into Eli's arm, and laid down next to him. _But what was that scream?, _pounded through my mind, as I dozed off.

**At Degrassi, Adam's POV**

"Come on Clare! It was a really familiar scream!" I chanted, watching the TV. It was almost 9, and Fiona was over at my house. Fiona looked over at me, and our lips met. We kissed, and stopped as we heard the announcer say something about Degrassi. "Now only 5 tributes left in the arena, who will win? The tributes are: Clove Jackson, Cato Beltrami, Becky Bernard, Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. Degrassi is facing injuries, though." And he described other things. "Oh thank god, medicine for Eli." Fiona sighed. "Yep. Thank god Clare's alive…" I added.

After a few days, Eli healed, they loved each other, Cato killed Foxface, and it was time for them to personally kill each other. Eli's healed, but he's not the fastest, nor quietest on his foot. Clare learned how to hunt well, which really did help. I stared at the TV, and gaped as I saw mutations coming at Cato and Clove, ready to attack.

**I'm planning on ending the story with one more chapter, since this wasn't as good as I hoped this was going to be. But you can read some of my other stories, New Year, New Chapter The Rest Of Our Lives and Underneath His Strength**


	8. May The Odds EVER Be In Your Favor!

**Hi guys! Here's the ending of Our Death Sentence, which is NOT the same as the ending in The Hunger Games. Well, I hope you like it!**

**Clare's POV**

"Run! Run! Clove! Run!" I heard Cato scream. Eli jumped, and I helped him up. We looked out the cave, and saw about 25 wolves chasing after Cato and Clove. "Run Degrassi!" Clove yelled, helping us out the cave. "Why are you g-guys h-helping us?" Eli asked, panting. Even if his leg's better, not the best runner. "We're f-fellow tributes!" Cato yelled. We ran, and I waited for Eli, and put his arm around my shoulder. "Clare, you don't have to." Eli offered. "No, I will." I said, determined. Eclare will get back to Degrassi, we will.

We kept running, until we got to the Cornucopia. Cato climbed onto a ledge, taking Eli from me. Clove tackled me, with a spear. "There's nowhere to run, you know." Clove pointed out. "I know." I whispered. "And you're not scared?" Clove asked, confused. "Nope, I'm not." I answered. "Forget you!" Clove yelled, ready to attack. "I want you to have a slow and painful death. There's _nothing _to stop this. Emo boy over there is head locked into Cato, the mutations lost us, just you and me. Any last words?" Clove asked. I closed my eyes, desperately. "Yeah, I do have last words. Look out." I yelled. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Clove jumped. I gasped, and a wolf tackled her.

"No! Cato!" Clove screamed. "Bye-bye!" I cheered, shooting an arrow onto Clove's stomach. "Ten. Bulls eye." I muttered. I killed the wolf, and realized. It's a mutation. I ran up to Eli, who was fiercely trying to leave Cato's headlock. "Shoot me, and we both fall to the wolves." Cato confidently said. What do I do?

Eli looked shakily over at me. "Do it C-Clare." Eli ordered. Then, Eli made an imaginary X on Cato's hand. A smirk appeared across Eli's face, as I readied the bow. I shot Cato, and I ran up to Eli. I caught Eli, while Cato fell back. All of a sudden, Cato held onto Eli's foot, and Eli fell in too. "ELI!" I screeched, hearing screams. I looked down, to Cato fighting off the wolves. With Eli fighting off a wolf, whose mouth was on Eli's foot. "Crap this hurts!" Eli yelled. I shot the wolf, and jumped in. I helped Eli up, who was panting rapidly. I looked over at his foot, which was bleeding furiously.

"Clare, you're going to make it back. You're going to win. Forget me." Eli gave in. "No! I'm not! I won't!" I argued back. Eli sighed, and I took off my jacket. I pulled his pants up, to reveal a huge bite mark, and an infection. Blood, going everywhere, I covered his foot with my jacket.

After a few minutes, we could hear Cato scream and whimper. Eli's eyes were closing. "No Eli! Don't go to sleep!" I ordered. "Okay Blue Eyes." Eli answers back. Eventually, his eyes were closing again. "Eli! Please!" I yell. Minutes turn into hours, with begging, kissing, and hearing of screams. "How the hell is he still alive?" Eli asks. "I don't know." I whisper.

Eli's eyes are closing once again, but this time, they do manage to. "ELI! DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" I begged. He ignored me. His eyes closed, falling asleep. Injury, concussion, never wakes up, dies in his sleep, I lost my sarcastic love. I shook him, but failed. Did he die? There's no cannon, but he could die. "ELI!" I yelled again. It's useless. I went over to Cato. Let these freaking games end already! I looked over at Cato. "Clare…come here." Cato ordered, the wolves gone. "What?" I asked, irritated. "Kill me. Please!" Cato begged. I took my bow, and aimed for his forehead. I shot it, and it instantly killed him. As soon as the bow entered, the cannon fired. Eli and I won! "Congratulations Clare and Eli! You've won the Hunger Games!" Claudius announced, and I blacked out.

**1 Week Later, Clare's POV **

My eyes opened, to be in a hospital room. I looked around, and found Alli and Jenna. "Clare! You're ok!" They cheered. "ADAM! GET OVER HERE!" Alli yelled. Adam did so, and hugged me. "Glad to have you back!" Adam greeted. "Thanks. The games were pure hell." I say. "How's Eli?" I ask. "He's fine. He wakes up every once in a while, his foot is hopefully getting healed." Jenna answered.

"Thank god." I sigh. "Clare?" Eli greets, looking over at me, his bed being next to me. "Hey, I'm here." I answer. We hug. The others leave, leaving us alone together. "Thanks for saving me." Eli starts. "Hey, it was my duty as your _girlfriend_ to get you back home." I say. "Girlfriend, I like that." Eli teases. His smirk appears. "I love you." I whisper, and we kiss. I hop back into my bed, and we talk. "So, I've been asleep for a week?" I ask, surprised. "A whole week." Eli repeats. "Wow."

**Before an operation, Eli's POV**

"Good luck dude." Adam whispers, hugging me. "Hey, doctor says I'll survive." I point out. Adam smiles, and walks out. Clare kisses me. "I love you, good luck." Clare wishes, and we kiss again. Clare was out of the hospital 3 days ago, but is here with me almost like 24/7. "I love you too." I whisper.

Now, onto operation. They operated, for like what seems forever. It hurt like hell. "Ok, Mr. Goldsworthy, just take this medication." A doctor instructs. "Yes sir." I answer. I take it, and the doctors freak out. My world blacks out, and the last thing I saw, was the doctor yelling at the nurse who brought the medicine.

**Clare's POV**

"I'm sorry, but Elijah's gone." The doctor announces. Bam! My heart stops. The world drops. There's nothing to live for. "What? How?" Adam asks, on the verge of tears. "He was given the wrong medication. It killed him." He informs us. "No…no, no, no…" I cry. Adam cries, CeCe and Bullfrog cries, Fiona cries, everyone who knew Eli cried.

"He's gone, Clare." Adam whispered, up in my room a week later. "He c-can't be." I cry. "Clare, it's going to be all right. Come on, we have to get to the ceremony." Adam instructs. I follow him, and sit down in the Degrassi auditorium. On the stage, behind the podium, is a picture of Eli, wearing a gray button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse, smirking. During the ceremony, Adam looked over at me. "Eli would've hated this. All the crying and stuff." Adam whispers, and we paid attention to Mr. Simpson. "Forget the Hunger Games, which has been canceled, in honor of Eli's death." Mr. Simpson ends, and we all clap.

I walk outside with Adam, and we look at the Eli Goldsworthy Memorial Garden. "I won't marry or date anyone else in my life, Adam." I whisper. "Me neither. You know what? Wanna move in together? In honor of the dead misfit." Adam offered. "Misfit?" I ask. "Someone who doesn't blend in. You're the good girl, I'm the transgender kid, and Eli's the dead emo writer bipolar one." Adam explains. "In honor of the dead misfit." I repeat.

**30 Years Later, Clare's POV**

Adam and I adopted a boy, and named him Eli Junior. We still live in our promise, to never date nor marry. We live together, best friends, and I still love Eli. The superintendent was fired, for even thinking of such a thing, doing with the students. CeCe and Bullfrog sued the hospital, and won their case.

"From _"I think they're dead." _to _"I love you too.", _Eli will always be my love. He's in my heart, and I'll never forget him. Thank you, and please consider keeping the Hunger Games canceled." I end. The school board is _seriously _considering about contining the Hunger Games.

"Mom, who's Eli, the older one?" Eli asked. "Um…he's my dead love." I answer, smiling at an old year book. WEIRD BUT CUTEST CLASS COUPLE: Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. May the odds, _ever_ be in your favor, my ass!

_**(Hate To Be Cheesy...THE END)**_

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Read my other stories, The Rest Of Our Lives, Underneath His Strength and New Year, New Chapter. Read Gorgeous Nightmare, an upcoming fanfiction I'm planning on writing in February. Review and Thanks! -NCMS**


End file.
